Pets
Introduction Pets are passive companions (they do not attack and cannot be targeted). They have some passive skills wich usually increase your stats, and two active skills: they can guide you automatically to an autopathed destination, and they can spam a bit your wares when you put up a stall. They have the same 4 attributes as you, how good they are it's represented by stars on the pet page, and by a number (1 = half a star) on the egg tooltip. The maximum is 8. Every pet has the "something beast enchant" as a passive skill, it adds their stats to yours, plus some added critical rate. Other common passive skill depends on the stats added, e.g.: if a pet has points in strength, then it can learn how to add strength to you and so on. The lowest level of passive skill becomes available at attribute level 4 (the pets increases your stat). Pets earn skill points every level to spend on skills and gain the same number of skill points as their growth rate, e.g.: a growth rate of 71 for a pet equals 71 skill points for every level. This makes pets with higher growth rates more desirable for their ability to get more skill points every level, making them learn skills faster. Exemplary pets (previously called Archetype or Fairy pets) are much rarer, they randomly spawn when killing mobs. Their stats are random, but they have better stats overall. Hover your mouse over a mob to see its archetype, which determines the type of exemplary pet that might spawn when you kill it (e.g. if you kill fox archetypes, an exemplary pet fox might spawn). Tame the exemplary pet to get the pet egg. The table below shows which archetype is associated with each exemplary pet. Exemplary pets: Serene City : Fox - kill "Fox" : Hermit Crab - kill "Conch" : Bunny - kill "Animation" : Weasel - kill "Weasel" Pond City : Butterfly - Kill "Insect Demon Butterfly" : Centipede - Kill "Insect Demon Centipede" : Cricket - Kill "Insect Demon Cricket" : Frog - Kill "Aquatic Demon Toad Demon" : Grasshopper - Kill "Insect Demon Locust" or "Insect Demon Grasshopper" : Hornet - Kill "Insect Demon Hornet" : Mantis - Kill "Insect Demon Mantis" : Shrimp - Kill "Aquatic Demon Shrimp Demon" Serene River Shrimp Frog Kill "Aquatic toad Demon " Fish Aquatic Fish Demon Turtle Crab Capital City Mouse Blue Ghost Hedgehog Sheep Pet Skills : Main article: Pet Skills '' '''2 stars' - fuse stat: +1 to the relevant statistic each level of skill 2 1/2 stars - enhance stat: even better increase to the relevant stat (stacks with fuse) 3 stars : Pet training Main article: Pet training On the pets management page (N) you can send off your pet to do some training without your supervision. Click on the "Train" button near the pet's portrait, and you can choose to sent it off to either work for money (costs loyalty) or train for exp (costs money and sometimes loyalty). Both trainings costs mood (you can improve mood by feeding your pet). Training for exp usually takes 30 minutes, work an hour. There are more rewarding jobs to be done depending on your pet's level. Random events When your pet is training a random event may occur, an icon pops up and you have to make a choice. Your pet name found a village girl who had been forced to be the concubine of a monster in a cave. *let her out *let her out and see her home *teach the monster who took her away a lesson: exp +800 mood -5 Your pet name started a fight against another pet during its part-time job. *scold name and ask it to apologize: loyalty -10 *well done: loyalty +3 ends training *I see: mood +30 ends training A travelling swordsman passed by and found name talented, so she would like to teach name something. *ignore him: mood -10 *good chance, follow him: exp +950, ends training *first apologize, then follow the swordsman: exp +700 mood +50 ends training After reading the dead Guy Huang's book, name got obsessed. *I see: exp -100 mood -500 *Encourage name to continue praticing *stop praticing right now Category:Companions Category:Companion Skills Category:Pets